warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mae'Yet Dynasty
The Mae'Yet are not the most extensive or influential dynasty within the Necron sphere, but this has merely fed their ambitions. Their history spans eons, predating both Wars of Succession and the Triarch and this proud heritage they have not entirely forgotten. Under the leadership of the Overlord Gorthaur they plan not simply for the destruction of all life but for the subjugation of the entire Necron Empire as well. History Prior to the First War of Succession the Mae'Yet were a little known though already ancient dynasty of Necrontyr. But during the war the young dynamic Overlord Gorthaur brought them great fame with his sound tactics and seemingly staunch loyalty. Gorthaur quickly rose in prominence bringing his house out of the shadows and into the light. But while Gorthaur and the Mae'Yet had endeared themselves to the Triarch, the other dynastic rulers were less apt to accept the upstart dynasty. Before the Second War of Succession however a blithe came upon the Mae'Yet. Rumors had spread through the court of conspiracies to usurp the Silent King's throne, and at the head of all these schemes it was claimed, sat Gorthaur. These rumors were only half truths, Gorthaur and the other Mae'Yet lords were planning to seize power but only when the time had proven ripe. None of these schemes were theirs, but they were not truly innocent. Fearing possible reprisal the Mae'Yet removed to their home world to await further developments. However the Second War of Succession began shortly afterwards and the questions about the Mae'Yet were quickly replaced by more pressing issues. Having ostracized themselves from the other houses and not finding themselves in favor with the Tirarch as before the Mae'Yet took no major part in this conflict, their actins were limited to defense of their homeworld. This seclusion did not cease until the Bio-Transferance. Ever opportunistic the Mae'Yet embraced to Bio-Transferance with blissful ingnorance only to find their souls gone and their bodies immortal. At this Gorthaur took council with his court, and proceded to remake his house in the new Necron image. Prior to the transferance Gorthaur's consort Morgana had been the driving force behind thier inovative technologies. Now as a Necron Sorcerous she took many of the Necron configurations and modified them to suit the Mae'Yet's new needs. The most famed and greatest of these was the titanic war machine known as Grond. Yet again the Mae'Yet proved themselves wise in battle and by all acounts were loyal to their new C'tan masters. But the young Gorthaur's ambitions did not slumber. Finding his will bound to the Silent King's these plans were at first merely the dreams of a lesser lord, but through the persistance of the Mae'Yet these seemingly fruitless efforts began slowly to ripen. And once more fate snatched the moment from the Mae'Yet. With the end of the War in Heaven and the downfall of their C'tan masters the Mae'Yet unwillingly entered the Great Sleep. They awoke in 546.M41 to find the once proud Necron Empire deposed and countless sentient races barring the way to its restitution. Their Tombworld had fallen into disrepair and been the target for a multitude of Eldar raids. Much of Gorthaur's court did not awaken, many of the famously unique combat configurations had been dismantled by their enemies, Grond lay in pieces and they were confined to a single planet. A long road to victory lay ahead of them, but the Mae'Yet now deathless and freed from the restraint of any command protocols may yet prove more dangerous then imagined. Court Overlord Gorthaur The ambitious ruler of the Mae'Yet and the first of the dynasty to awaken. He is ruthless, calculating and unpredictable making him a extremely hazardous enemy. He has displayed concern for his house but this seems less motivated by sentiment and more by necessity. He can not hope to claim the Silent King's abandoned throne without the Mae'Yet to back him Lady Morgana Long ago she was the Royal Consort of Gorthaur and in the days of the Necrontyr they maintained such relationship as befits royalty. After the Bio-Transferance she remained within his court and while she was still high in favor, there is little chance their relationship survived into their soulless existence. But who can tell the innermost thoughts of the Necron and perhaps they remember the days long past when they could feel such things for each other. Be that as it may, her status was well established in court long before the Great Sleep. It was she that designed the new forms for their warriors, it was she who designed and built Grond and it is she who Gorthaur must rely on to repair his ruined army. Lord Drauglir Drauglir came into existence as Gorthaur's younger brother and has been his most loyal subject. Drauglir was always more conservative then his brother, more traditional and less ambitious. This traditionalism has ruled him for eons driving any plan to steal his brother's birth right from his mind. He acts as Gorthaur's right hand and leads the Mae'Yet fleets in support of Gorthaur's grand campaigns. Lord Ruentail Ruentail was Gorthaur's childhood friend in ages long past and followed Gorthaur through countless battles, into exile and finally into oblivion. However Ruentail harbored his own dreams of power, and being as cunning and opportunistic as Gorthaur it would take but a single moment for Ruentail to fall into rebellion. He has not awakened and perhaps this will be well for the Mae'Yet as the shadow of disloyalty sleeps with him. Irkalla II The Mae'Yet never maintained more then a handful of planets and after the Great Sleep they awoke to a single Tombworld in the Irkalla system. On the edge of the galaxy lay Irkalla, a lifeless barren system filled with small orbital bodies scarcely large enough to be called planets centered on a weak dwarf star. The Tombworld was located on the largest body in the system, Irkalla II, but the Mae'Yet established several outposts through out the system. Irkalla II was filled with catacombs and great crypts for the housing, building and arming of the Mae'Yet forces. A single structure could be found on the surface, the great gate way to the underworld. Irkalla now lies in great disrepair, many of the underground tunnels have collapsed, and much has been destroyed by Eldar raids. It will be long before the Mae'Yet world can support the army they once fielded. Many of the Mae'Yet do not even march into battle, instead focusing on the restoration of their lair. Unique Configurations The Mae'Yet never fielded a large army being already a small dynasty before the First War of Succession. during that time they relied on their innovative tactics and technology. After the Bio-Transferance the Lady Morgana redesigned the Mae'Yet soldiery, funneling the resources available into the non-standard configurations she designed. Dragons and Dragon Fire The Dragons were designed using the frame of the Immortals, the arms and hands were replaced with flesh tearing claws and a complicated flame throwing apparatus installed in the chest, the nozzle then being located where the mouth should have been. This made for a very formidable close range unit, expert at breaking enemy formations and terrorizing the mortal infantry. The methods used to create the Dragon's Fire were a secret known only to Morgana. It would burn hot enough to melt most metals, adhere to almost any surface and if not extinguished, would burn for days on end, but what made it most perplexing was the apparent self-will of the Dragon's Fire. Reports of the Fire's nature being few nothing definite can said but if the rumors are true there may have been a sentience within the Fire itself. It would burn through vehicles and armor in moments in the presence of organic material, but seemed to wait in the absence of any. It would never move as expected, flowing uphill and through pipes and venting systems, not burning as it went until would burst out on the living beings it had sought. The Dragons were highly favored by Morgana, a select five comprising her personal guard. They were the most common variant in the Mae'yet army, and after the Great Sleep thousands survived into the 41st Millennium. However an unforeseen and unexplainable issue had arisen. Nearly two-thirds of the Dragons awoke without their Fire. Perhaps it escaped its host in the presence of Eldar attempting to destroy the Dragons, perhaps it abandoned the sleeping Dragons to seek consumable life, none can say. This has resulted in a divide among the Dragons. There are those still blessed with Fire, the Fire Drakes, and those forsaken, the Cold Drakes. It has been noted that the Cold Drakes fight more ferociously, possibly in an attempt to compensate for this limited lethality. Purgers The exact purpose of the Purgers has always been questionable. When they were initially designed the supposed intention was to create an enforcer of Necron conformity. The Purgers were specially crafted and armed to fight other Necron warriors. When presented to the Silent King and C'tan the Purgers were "intended" to put down any rebellious faction within the empire. This was of course ludicrous, no Necron could openly rebel against the Silent King's will. There has hitherto been no known instance of their use against defective or disloyal soldiers. These Purgers were likely the fruits of Gorthaurs power hungry dreams, a preparation for future divides within the empire. The other dynasties have not been blind to this aim at their demise, but as yet the Mae'yet are in no position to hreathen them. They possessed advanced field projectors used to nullify any phase or teleportation devices and were covered in their own swarm of scarabs that would rapidly disassemble the offending warrior. The number of these Purgers is another mystery altogether and a secret the Mae'Yet will not divulge. Heka-Destroyers The Heka-Destroyers filled the role of low to mid level field officers within the Mae'Yet army. Their configuration consisted of a Destroyer base twice the normal size and a larger then standard torso with five sets of arms, for ten arms total. These arms carried an extensive and diverse collection of Necron weapons and at least one pair of arms dedicated to repairs. These Heka-Destroyers had advanced circuitry installed to allow manipulation of all the arms at once and a certain small amount of command programming added in. This created a Necron warrior who could cover distances quickly, offer close support in any battle situation, perform field repairs, and lead smaller groups of Mae'Yet soldiers. Many of the lesser lords within the dynasty found themselves converted into Heka-Destroyers. Though not as common as the Dragons there were still many Heka-Detroyers and as the Mae'Yet awakened they became increasingly needed to maintain the efficiency of the Mae'Yet army. Gorthaur made it clear that the Heka-Destroyers held priority for reawakening and repair second only to Grond. Grond (The Fist of the Underworld) The greatest of the Mae'Yet variations and the center piece of their army, Grond was the pinnacle of Morgana's designs. Towering over the battle field, each step leveling buildings and destroying whole platoons of enemy soldiers, wielding weapons beyond the scope of a mortal mind. After the Bio-Transferance Gorthaur ordained Grond's construction and until the Great Sleep Grond was likely the most powerful Necron warrior in the empire. When fully wrought Grond was roughly the size of the smaller classes of Imperial Titans. But Grond was not merely a gigantic Necron warrior, nor an undead lumbering giant. He could cross the void of space unaided, move with speeds unprecedented for his stature, phase the whole or merely part of his body, cloak his entire form, and his weapons were so powerful if timed correctly he could shot from the surface of one planet to the surface of another. A great platform was placed upon his hunched shoulders from which Gorthaur would lead his army in battle. The rumors and stories of Grond have echoed through the eons, the Eldar sing songs of his infamy, the Orks speak his name in reverent fear. Upon awakening the Mae'Yet discovered the giant crypt of Grond empty and collapsed. Long they searched their barren world until finally what remained of this titanic undead terror was found. Through countless raids the Eldar had dismantled Grond, destroyed what parts they could and scattered what they could not, all that was found was his head, spine, one shoulder and forearm. But Grond awoke and the Mae'Yet found themselves with yet another task to accomplish before they could realize their galactic goals. Morgana herself has taken up Grond's plight personally overseeing his reconstruction. Category:Necron Dynasties Category:J9988